What if Seto Kaiba had won Battle City?
by The Black Rose 17
Summary: Yugi has been brutally destroyed in the Battle City tournament by Seto Kaiba and now he has become the new King of Games he has much bigger plans in mind.With the world at his fingers and his mind clouded by darkness it's up to Mokuba to save his brother.
1. Victory

It was the Battle City tournament semi-finals Joey Wheeler had already lost to Marik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto's Duel was during to a close. The fight had been tough for both duellists, taking an extraordinarily long time_._The 2 duelists were standing on top of Kaiba's duel tower surrounded by Kaiba's virtual coliseum filled with hundreds of computer generated cheering crowds, both of their Egyptian god cards had been destroyed. All throughout the duel Yugi had been insisting that Kaiba's lust for power and greed and denial of his past would cost him the duel but Seto still just laughed in Yugi's face telling him that there was such thing as the heart of the cards and Egyptian magic was just hocus pocus nonsense. The battle raged on until eventually Kaiba played the card that would change the world as we know it destroying Yugi's remaining life points, the shock of the attack causing him to fall to his knees. The virtual crowd let out one final cheer at Kaiba's victory before fading away with all the other holograms on the field.

"Now Yugi bow before me, I have now defeated you. Now hand over your Egyptian god card." Kaiba thrust out his hand ripping Yugi's Slipher the sky dragon from his trembling hand and threw his head back and let out an awesome, evil and slightly insane laugh. "Now I have your 2 god cards Oblisk the tormenter and Slipher the sky dragon I am undefeatable. You put your faith in the heart of the cards and hippy Egyptian fairytales and look where it got you, nowhere! I make my own destiny and my destiny was always to defeat you." Kaiba ranted on.

"B-b-but how could my cards let me down." Yugi stammered slowly getting to his feet unsteadily.

"Seto! You won!" Mokuba yelled running over to Seto and throwing his arms round him

"Mokuba go and prepare for the next duel." He said prising his little brother off him.

Seto was in his room preparing for the final duel of the battle city tournament, it was important that he plan his strategy carefully against Marik and his Egyptian god card , the winged dragon of raa. The winged dragon of Raa was the most powerful god card, but Kaiba had 2 God cards Oblisk the Tormentor and Slipher the Sky Dragon but even with his God cards the match would be long and hard. Seto turned round and to his surprise there stood Ishizu Ishtar, he jumped not expecting to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to give you something to help defeat my brother's evil side. You see the power of the millennium rod has taken over his body and only defeating him in a duel will release his good side."

"Look I've told you before I don't believe in your hocus pocus nonsense and you won't convince me otherwise. I would appreciate it if you kept your family business out of my tournament."

"You will need this card to defeat my brother. It is called fiend sanctuary and is the only way you can defeat Marik's God card. It is your destiny and only you can do it, you have seen the evidence the ancient Egyptian's predicted this duel and now it is here it is up to you to save the world" Ishizu continued as if Kaiba hadn't spoken holding out the fiend sanctuary card.

Kaiba took the card from her hand "I don't know how this will help but I will take it after all a card is a card and if it's free. Just so you know I'm not doing this for brother or to save the world, I duel for power and personal gain and that's what this duel is about. Erasing my past , to prove that I am the best and to rid myself of my step fathers burden."

"Your lack of faith will be your greatest downfall Seto Kaiba."

"That's what you said about are duel and the duel with Yugi but I still won them didn't I so if I were you I would keep your opinions to yourself."

"I see there is no way to convince you so Good Luck in your duel you will need it." Ishizu said slowly walking out of the door and then she was gone.

"LIES! It's all lies. Yugi, Ishizu everyone trying to poison my mind with this Egyptian fairytale crap I won't take it anymore."Kaiba burst out slamming his fist down on the table in front of him, a cold sweat dripping down his handsome face, breathing heavily trying to take everything in. There was a small knock o the door, Kaiba straightened out his clothes and hair and pulled himself together "Enter. "He called out and Mokuba came through the door. "Oh it's just you Mokuba."

"Big brother is everything alright I thought I heard shouts."

"No it was nothing."

"Well I just came to tell you that the final duel is going to start in 15 minutes."Mokuba went out the room but Seto called him back.

"Mokuba do believe in this Egyptian legend stuff."

"I don't know it all seems a bit ridiculous but I'm not sure they all seem so certain."

"Well thanks. And you know as soon as I win this tournament this whole place is being burnt to the ground."

"I don't think you should do that you know. It just doesn't seem right your just making more destruction it won't change anything."

"Well I'm not changing my mind. You know I always hated this place and the only way to move forward is to destroy the past."

"Maybe but I still think it is wrong. Good luck with your duel bro."He said walking out the door with a sad expression on his face.

The final of the battle city tournament was about to begin both duellists Seto Kaiba and Marik Ishtar were prepared to duel, perched on the top of the duel tower. Both duelling for power and glory of the victory, with intentions filled with nothing but greed and selfishness. They were on high podiums, Yugi, Joey , Mokuba ,Tea and Tristan was watching from below while Duke and Serenity were looking after Mai and Bakura who were still locked in the shadow realm,

"Kaiba you will know by now that when you duel me it is a shadow game and the loser is sent to the shadow realm for eternity with no chance of escape."Marik said in his low menacing voice

"Well it's a good job that I'm not going to lose them isn't it so prepare to hand over your God card."

"No prepare to hand over yours. How about we raise the stakes as well of just are rarest card how about my millennium rod and your second god card after all I will need both off them to succeed in my master plan."

"Fine with me Marik. Now let's just get on with the duel"

The duel had begun, each duellist fighting superbly with more on the line than a normal duel. None of the people watching had ever seen such a cruel duel, neither duellist showed any compassion or feeling towards the other, they just focused on their own selfish needs. All their God cards had been destroyed and even the card that Ishizu had given Kaiba had been used and had helped considerably with the duel and the Seto saw a glimmer of hope, he knew he could defeat Marik and sure enough when his next turn had finished Marik Ishtar's life points had been reduced to zero. The millennium rod fell out of his had as hit the cold ground but he got up quickly a little dazed and confused but all the evil had gone from his eyes and they knew that he was back to his normal state of mind. Ishizu ran up to her brother to make sure she was Ok. Yugi and his geek squad just stood there opened mouthed staring in disbelief that Kaiba had won the duel. In the rooms on the blimp Bakura and Mai were waking up as they were released from the shadow realm and Serenity gave out a cry of delight. Seto picked up the God card, the Winged Dragon of Raa and the Millennium Rod and held all his God cards in one hand and his new millennium item in the other, raised his arms high and let out loud, long and insane evil laugh. From the moment he had first held the Millennium rod he realized that the mind control powers that it possessed were real.

"I now take my rightful place as the #1 duelist in the world and now I have the 3 Egyptian God cards and the Millennium Rod I have the power to rule the world. Ha ha ha."Seto Kaiba announced

"B-b-big brother what's wrong? This isn't like you."Mokuba stammered worried about his brother.

"Wrong Mokuba this is like me."Kaiba said to his little brother with a wild look in his eyes "Now we shall prepare to leave this place. Does the blimp still work?"

"Y-y-yes I think so bro."

"Then tell the pilot to land the blimp at the Kaibacorp tower and make sure they don't get off until I say so. Then come and meet me and we will destroy this place together"

"Okay." Mokuba walked away unsure of his brothers actions but he carried them out anyway not wanting to upset his demented older brother.

* * *

All the contest finalists were boarding the Kaibacorp blimp preparing to take off before the island was destroyed in 10 minutes. In the control room some off Kaiba's Hench men were trying to make the engine start but despite their frantic efforts they couldn't get it to work after the trouble in the Noah's virtual world. They didn't have much time left and there only other mode of transportation they had was the Kaibacopter that had brought medical help for Joey when he had duelled Marik so they all quickly clambered into the Kaibacopter but still there was no sign of Seto or Mokuba And they were starting to get worried that they weren't going to make it after all there were only minutes left to detonation.

Kaiba and Mokuba were in a dark control room underneath the Duel tower flicking switches and flashing coloured lights setting the time and preparing the explosives that would destroy the tower and everything that it represented, Kaiba's step father, all the terrible things that he did to him and his brother. Seto strongly believed destroying his Step fathers tower would rid him of his past although Mokuba was doubtful about it, he had hated their step father, Gozzaburu but before Seto had taken over the business he had at least smiled and he felt blowing up the tower would create more hate and destruction and wasn't the answer to their problems. They had finished their work Seto yelled at Mokuba to get a move on and that they would be leaving now so they went down a dim corridor to a massive room, Seto flicked on the lights to reveal a blue eye white dragon shaped, 2 seated, jet. The brothers got into the jet Seto in the front Mokuba in the back, Kaiba started the plane up setting off into the sky escaping from the wasteland.

Yugi Moto and the rest of his friends were getting increasingly worried about Seto and Mokuba they should have been here but it didn't look like they were coming. Joey was the most agitated angry that Kaiba was making them wait like this, until it came to a time where they only had seconds until the explosives were set off and they had no choice but to leave without them. So they set off praying that Kaiba had found a way out as they heard the huge explosion of the duel tower being blown to pieces and when they looked back they saw a big dark mushroom cloud. Through the clouds to their great surprise they saw rising through the clouds a BEWD but that quickly vanished to make way for the BEWD based jet plane where Mokuba and Seto were in, Seto in the front controlling the jet. Kaiba let out an evil laugh as he brought the jet up to the level of the Kaibacopter.

When they finally reached Domino City and landed the jet on the helipad on top of the Kaibacorp building, Kaiba and Mokuba stepped of the BEWD jet, Seto still clutching the millennium rod tightly in his right hand, shortly afterwards the Kaibacopter came into land the turbulence it created blowing Seto's hair over his face and his coat tails blowing dramatically in wind. Yugi and co were stepping out of the copter stretching and yawning after the long journey. A dozen muscular men in black suits and shades came up onto the roof everyone was confused by these actions.

"Seize them and make sure they can't escape!" Ordered Seto to his Hench men. The men in dark suits all grabbed a person although Joey took 2 men to keep him restrained. They were all struggling franticly but it was no use they couldn't escape the grip on them.

"Kaiba what the hell are you doing?" Yugi called out to him as he was being dragged off to some unknown whereabouts.

"You will see Yugi, oh you'll all see." He said with a manic look in his eyes.

"Big brother what is going on? This isn't right, you shouldn't do this." Mokuba said tears welling up in his eyes

"Mokuba I wasn't kidding you know about world domination. With the power of the 3 Egyptian Gods and the mind control powers of the millennium Rod we can rule the soon to be not so free world. Don't you see this is the better life we have always wanted, the Kaiba brothers world leaders, think about it the power, the glory and the things we can do to change the world for the better." Kaiba went on kneeling down to Mokuba's level putting his arm on his shoulder.

Mokuba was scared his brother was obviously insane and he didn't know what he would do he loved Seto and had always trusted him but this was too much but Mokuba was scared that if he didn't agree that Seto would hurt him like he did to Yugi and the others. After all when he was in this state you couldn't tell what he was prepared to do to get what he desired.

"Okay." Mokuba said shakily "But tell me what have you done with Yugi and the others?"

"It's Okay Mokuba there in very safe hands now." He said laughing at his own private joke.


	2. 12 Months Later

12 months later

Kaiba had brought the rest of the world under his rule swiftly and without the use of unnecessary violence (He was still violent just not killing and beating people up for the sake of It.), he had used a combination of mind control, force and his devilishly handsome charm. It could not be said that he had not improved the world in many ways it was the orphans that had benefitted most from Kaiba's new regime as Seto took pity on them once being an orphan himself and forced a wealthy family to take them into their homes, there had also been a rapid advance in the world's technology also Kaiba had put into a new improved school curriculum that had yielded massive results already, schools had been issued the rights to inflict harsher punishments on misbehaving students and chess and duelling classes were compulsory for all pupils.

Then again not all the new changes were for the better for example he had put up huge stone statues of himself in all the major cities in the world, he had had built a palace as big as small countries it was one of the most beautiful and yet repulsive thing ever created it looked amazing from the outside the red brick was decorated with gold leaf and silver and right in front of it there was a solid gold statue of Seto and next to it a smaller one of Mokuba although only made silver, there were also three statues of blue eyes white dragons of which the eyes were made of sapphires. The inside was decorated with simple modern design filed with Seto's latest technology and appliances to supposedly make their life easier but inside the gorgeous palace there was a secret room, a cellar where he kept certain enemies, inevitably Yugi Moto and Pegasus they were shackled to a wall and were fed a bowl of gruel by one of Seto's many slaves. Some such slaves were the rest of Yugi's friends Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Ishizu, Marik and Joey who was subjected to the most humiliating torture of being his fool, cleaning the toilet and being hurt cruelly for Seto's own amusement. This cruelty was all kept hidden from Mokuba as Seto knew he would hate him if he knew what was going on behind his back and that was the one thing he would never be able to live with himself for if it happened.

Most of the world was living in fear of the rein of Kaiba but there were those who supported his sick and twisted idea's and had taken the first opportunity to create an alliance with him, the thing was the low level mind control field created by the millennium rod kept everyone in a state of panic and fear stopping any open rebellion. Seto had also required the rest of the 7 millennium items although unaware of their true powers and were more of a threat to the few that opposed him . It wasn't the power of the millennium items that made Seto so evil he was strong enough to resist the powers of the millennium rod but the greed in his own heart, his lust for power; the will to be the best over came the part of him that had good intentions for him and Mokuba.

* * *

- Mokuba's room in the palace at night –  
Mokuba was sitting on the bed in his large dark room finishing some important paperwork for renaming Domino City Seto City. Mokuba hated all these new laws that he was forced to create I didn't seem right but he was scared of what Seto might do to him if he said anything, he used to think Seto wouldn't hurt him but now he wasn't so sure, his brother had overcome a massive change over the last year. He had become more cruel and ruthless and seem to be prepared to do anything to get what he wanted, he said that this was the better future he had promised Mokuba but Mokuba wanted his brother to be happy and smile not to rule the world that was Seto's idea of a better life not his. Mokuba went to find Seto and found him in his throne room, it was a long, high ceilinged room with stone pillars down the sides and a long red carpet leading to a large throne, engraved with blue eyes white dragons, raised higher on a couple steps and sat on it was Seto Kaiba in his classic Kaibacorp jacket and millennium rod held tightly in his hand, the way he dressed was probably about the only thing about him that hadn't changed over the past year. He was crowded by men in suits holding out legal documents for him to sign, since he had gained control of the entire world he had forced others to do the actual work and he had just told them what he wanted to happen and if didn't then they wouldn't be alive much longer. Mokuba approached his older brother tentatively and as he walked down the red carpet Seto realized that his younger sibling was there and got up to stand face to face to talk.

"Big brother I finished the paper work you wanted the city is now called Seto city and it cost's a 100 $ a minute to talk to you." He said nervously passing him the document

"Excellent Mokuba good work, now I wanted to talk to you about something. So gentlemen would you please leave the room I want to talk to my brother in private." Kaiba said silkily snatching the papers from Mokuba scanning them to make sure it was correct

"But Mister Kaiba Sir we have important business to discuss." One of the more foolish men said

"I SAID GO! NOW!" He said the men scrambling for the door in fear of Seto's wrath. "Now Mokuba now they're gone we can talk in peace. Pull up a chair and sit down please." He said sitting back on his throne and Mokuba struggled to bring over a heavy wooden chair from the corner of the room.

"Bro what is this about?"

"Since we have taken control of this tiny world I haven't been spending enough time with you and I realize that I should and I would like to know what you really think of everything I have been doing because I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me."

"Okay I'll tell you what I really think." Mokuba felt a burst of courage entering him. "Seto I think what you are doing is sick the mind control, the slaves, the cruel punishment it's too much. You can't treat people like that!"

"But this is the better life I promised you, look around everyone does whatever we want, we live in luxury, we can do whatever we want and none can do anything about it, surely this is better than before."

"No it's not! Even when we lived in the orphanage and at our Step fathers house. At least back then we stuck by each other and you actually talked to me and smiled once and a while. Now a days you don't take to me unless you need something, you don't even spend time with me anymore"

"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about in the first place I wanted to take fishing."

"Really bro, me and you sitting in a boat all day talking it doesn't sound like something you would do."

"Well actually its virtual fishing and the fish are duel monsters and the fishing rod is a duel disk but we still get to spend time with each other and stuff and it's the thought that counts. I would take you in a real lake but the water messes up my perfect hair, gets my sexy outfit wet plus most of the worlds lakes have been severely polluted and all the fish have turned into freakish mutations."

"What!"

"What."

"Mmmnnn. Anyway who gave you this idea no way could you have thought of something like this by yourself."

"It was my therapist who helps me with the stress that comes with complete world domination she told me that I should do something relaxing with you so I'm not as highly strung."

"Well okay. When should we play?"

"Well I had a meeting with the representative from Canada tomorrow afternoon but then I had him arrested for talking to me without permission so tomorrow afternoons cool."

"Meet me in here Seto after lunch." Mokuba skipped out back to his bedroom to play online gaming on his laptop.


	3. End

Mokuba was waiting in the large throne room in the weird palace, sitting on the floor his back against one of the stone pillars, waiting alone for Seto but his big brother was almost an hour late and Mokuba was wondering if he was even going to show and he had just forgotten all about him. It was still another 15 minutes after that till he finally showed up accompanied by pretty girl about the same age as Seto with jet black straight hair. She was hanging onto Seto's arm the two of them talking loudly slightly giddy, they had probably been drinking, they were hardly able to walk in a straight line obviously completely forgotten about there arrangement. Mokuba stood up and looked into his brothers piercing blue eyes with such hate and disappointment that Seto froze where he stood paralyzed by his brothers hateful gaze. Mokuba ran pushing past his brother and what Mokuba assumed was his latest girlfriend, tears welling up in his greyish blue eyes he kept running down the corridors and up several flights of stairs until he reached his bedroom.

He slammed the door behind him and flopped down onto his bed, his face into a pillow tears running down his face. How could his brother do this to him dump him for some slag that he had picked up of the street that he had never even met before, forgotten that they were going to spend some time together, did he mean that little to Seto that he didn't even want to be around him did he repulse him that much. Mokuba sat there in his dark room tears streaming down his cheeks repeatedly asking himself the question, did his big brother love him? Or was he just another pawn in his twisted master plan.

A little while later he there was a small knock on the door.

"Enter." Mokuba said quietly pulling himself together wiping the tears from his face.

Seto opened the door slowly a weak half smile on his face carrying a tray with 2 mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you like you never wanted to talk to me." Mokuba told him harshly. Seto ignored this and sat on the bed next to his younger brother.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I know I should have been there for you and I wasn't I was off with some girl being charming and witty."

"Oh you're just so modest." Mokuba said sarcastically

"Enough of the sarcasm you. You know I find it hard to apologize to people and I'm doing my best. So do wanna tell me what's on your mind?.

"It's just that we seem to have grown so far apart in the last few months and you have become distant and cruel and I feel as though you don't care anymore."

"Well I do care you're the one person I've ever really loved in this cruel world everyone else was just an obstacle to overcome and you were the only person that I could trust who I could count on to stick by me no matter what insane scheme I had in mind. I want you to promise me no matter what crazy new plan for power I have that you will always stick by me and bring me back to my senses because you know I won't be able to do it by myself."

"I promise bro." He put his arms round his brother and Seto hugged him back, all tension forgotten"Thanks bro it's good to know that you actually feel that way because you don't say it often,"

"Well I will try and tell you more because no matter what I would never stop being your brother no matter how much we bicker and fight that I will always love you."Seto said all greed and cruelty forgotten erased from his brilliant mind. The 2 brothers sat there laughing and joking for a long time, having fun together for the first time in long time.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba were finally getting to the virtual fishing and were looking forward to it, as they were transported into the cyber universe a duel disk appeared on their arm which Mokuba was a little confused at. They were standing in a huge virtual city, sky scrapers on all sides, the hustle and bustle of computer generated people even the smell of the city it was so realistic but no sign if a holographic lake anywhere.

"Hey bro I thought you said we were going fishing."Mokuba said confused

"Did I say that? What I meant was that we are playing my new duel monsters game hence the duel disk and deck. It's a lot more fun than fishing in a dirty pond any day."

"It figures." Mokuba sighed; it was always about duelling with his brother.

The siblings played together happily enough for a while defeating monsters progressing through the game quickly until they came to a particularly difficult monster. Mokuba took the monster on but made a slip up and it was only Seto's quick thinking by playing a trap card to deflect the attack that stopped the younger of the 2 boys being wiped out from the game. Seto let out an impatient tut at this which Mokuba heard and felt slightly saddened. Then they were going through some thick forests and Mokuba's shorter legs were having trouble keeping up with his brother who was storming ahead determined on getting through the game swiftly, Mokuba was trying his best to keep up with his brother and through his hastiness he tripped over a fallen tree branch and made a loud cry of pain as he fell over falling on a rough fallen tree trunk. Only then did Seto look round to help his little brother get up showing no sympathy to his brother who was obviously in pain and just pulled him up roughly and told him to suck it up. The virtual world couldn't seriously hurt them but still left a nasty bruise if you got hit it hard enough. They had now been playing for a long time trekking through windy desert to freezing artics and Mokuba was exhausted; he didn't have the strength and stamina of his brother and was falling further and further behind him as they went his feet were aching and he needed to sleep Seto still going strong in front of him.

"Hurry up we haven't got all day you know." Seto yelled back to Mokuba stopping for a minute waiting for his little brother to catch up, at the top of a very steep grassy hill.

"Can we stop bro I'm shattered and we've been playing for hours." He panted coming over the stop of the hill hands on knees trying to catch his breath.

"But were almost to the half way big boss only this next forest to go and you can't be that tired we haven't even reached the hardest part yet." Seto replied sharply obviously impatient with his brother's weakness.

"No Seto I can't go on I'm too tired."

"Too pathetic more like." He muttered under his breath so Mokuba had to strain his ears to hear but he managed caught what his brother was saying about him.

"Pathetic! I'm pathetic! I'm not the one sleeps with a blue eyes white dragon plushie!"He yelled at his brother.

"I thought we agreed never to speak about that ever again and it's not a plushie it's a collector's limited edition scale model soft toy of a BEWD for display purposes only." Seto said struggling to keep his voice calm and stable

"Well it doesn't spend much time on display."Mokuba retaliated

"You little brat, don't speak to me like that." The cruelty and greed that had temporarily vanished had now returned in floods of rage.

"What's wrong with you Seto you have gone insane again, even after all those things you said to me you treat me like I'm one of your old duel monsters cards. I don't want to be a part of your sick game anymore Seto, I'm quitting." He shouted at his brother almost crying pressing the exit button on his duel disk which teleported him out of the game and back into the palaces game room.

"Mokuba stop." He cried after his younger sibling already but Mokuba had already left the game so he exited the game as well to catch up with him.

Mokuba went to the balcony of the games room and looked out over the edge looking at the world of destruction and pain that his brother had created silent tears running down his face. Behind him Seto returned from the game and ran up to his brother swinging him round to talk to him face to face.

"Mokuba please listen to me." He tried reasoning with his furious little brother.

"NO I WON'T! You don't care about me you just care about money and power, and your precious Egyptian Gods and Millennium items, no matter what you keep telling me you still disrespect me and I don't want to be your brother anymore. I HATE YOU SETO, I HATE YOU!" He screamed at his big brother at the top of his voice with so much resentment and hatred in his voice.

This stopped Seto in his tracks his mind clouded by cruelty and hate he did something that he would regret for the rest of his life. In a flash of anger he pushed Mokuba hard sending him flying into the balcony railings, the young boy hit is head hard on the railings and then on the concrete flooring. There was blood dripping slowly on the floor from the back of Mokuba's head, his body limp he had been knocked unconscious by the force of the impact. As soon as it happened Seto hands rushed to his mouth with disgust at what he had done and whipped out his phone and called his private medical team. A dozen people arrived in white coats and fussed over the body of the small boy and lifted him carefully onto a stretcher and he was carried down to their private hospital. All the while Seto was standing frozen in shock following the doctors down to the hospital wing without a real sense of purpose, repulsed with himself for something like that to his brother the only person that had stuck by him through thick and his only family member. And it was only when he was sitting in a seat next to Mokuba's hospital bed, a nurse came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder that he snapped him out of his trance. She asked him how the accident had happened and Seto told her the truth of his shameful actions. A doctor told Seto to leave the room as Mokuba had a broken arm and a cracked skull and needed stitches in his head immediately. Seto obeyed and stepped out into the hall, pacing up and down praying his brother was all right and now he was the one crying, all hate and anger gone from his mind for the first time in months and months; all he could think about was Mokuba.

* * *

A nurse came into the hallway and told Seto that the operation had been a success and that he could see Mokuba now. He rushed in pushing the nurse aside in his desperation to see his brother again. He barged into the room and there was the half dead body of Mokuba on the bed his arm in a red cast and is head wrapped up in bandages. Seto knelt down by the bed gripping Mokuba's hand tightly, head down and his tears falling down his face onto the bed sheets. He couldn't bear the thought that he had hurt his brother because of some silly argument; it was because of his selfishness, his cruelty, his lust for ultimate power, his need to control the world by any means necessary and that he would have to do something amazing to make it up to him.

"Mokuba no matter what I will make this world better and undo the damage that I have created." Seto he vowed pulling himself together, wiping his tears away. " I swear it on the life of my Egyptian god cards that I will undo the wrong that I have done Mokuba."

Mokuba's eyes flickered open "Do you really mean that Seto, I didn't think that the Egyptian god cards were worth sacrificing anything."Sitting up in bed, wincing from the pain from his cracked skull and broken arm.

"Mokuba you're alright and you're the only thing that means more to me than the Egyptian god cards. You have stuck by me through everything even though I've treated you badly to reach my goal. I'm so sorry and when I promise you that I will stop with my insane plans I mean it." He hugged Mokuba tightly smiling for once.

"That's great and all but your crushing by broken arm and it's really, really painful." He said weakly

"Oh sorry bro." He said releasing his brother.

And so it began Seto's mind was cleared of all thought of gaining power because it had hurt the one person he cared about and his younger brother was the most important thing in the universe to him. From that day forward the world was made a better place under rule of the Kaiba brothers. The millennium items were burnt down the nothing so their evil powers would never wreak havoc on the world again. Yugi and his friends were released (unfortunately) but they were forced to sign a contract which meant they couldn't try stopping Seto ruling the world. The poorest countries were given help that actual worked, all wars were stopped and the environment was restored with the new technology that Kaiba created. Those who had known Kaiba as the young boy from the orphanage with a devious mind and cold heart would grow up to have complete world domination and destroy the world with it and to make it a paradise for every living creature on it with the help of his more kind hearted brother.

As he once said life is a game and if you can't win don't play. Seto Kaiba played the game, he beat the game.

* * *

_Well thats the end and your not getting anymore especially since i actually finished writing this about a year ago and have never been bothered enough to update it all sorry it was so short but it was never intended to be a full length story like my other fics but if you've enjoyed this then go and Check out my other stories :D Thanx for reading it guys _


End file.
